The High School Years
by Anaiya Illyria
Summary: Used to be called Season One. Hopefully this is alot better. Buffy Summers and her friends are in high school. How will they deal with today's challenge?
1. Default Chapter

The High School Years Disclaimer: I don't own it!! I only wish I own it.  
  
A/N Thanks to Abby for betaing!! You are the best!! And thanks to Alicia for helping me with a little thing called details. Thanks guys. And here it is the new improved (or at least hopefully improved) story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
First day of school at Sunnydale High, Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers was dropped of at the front of the school, she had a baby face which made her look like a Angel with green eyes and golden blonde hair that passed her shoulders a little bit. She modeled her mini blue jean skirt, her legs looking cream and soft, and wore a pink tank top with no sleeves and white sneakers. Buffy spotted her friend Cordelia Chase a.k.a. Cordy. Cordelia had long brown hair and wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and a pair of hills.  
  
"Hey Cordy, your early! What's the haps?" Buffy asked as she made her way to Cordy, who was sitting on the picnic bench checking her makeup. As she closed her compact she smiled at Buffy, who took a seat next to her  
  
"Not much. Just waiting for that jerk of a boyfriend of mine." Answers Cordy shapely.  
  
"Have you seen Will yet" Buffy asked looking around to see if she could see her "I didn't do my math and well I need to copy" she explained, pulling out the folded paper from her back pack.  
  
"Which Will? Will-Will, or Spike-Will?" "But since you brought your math out I'm thinking our little red head" Cordelia laughed, adding another coat of red lipstick.  
  
"So have you seen her"?  
  
" Can't say I have" Cordelia answered  
  
Cordelia spotted her boyfriend Alexander 'Xander' Harris. Xander was the gruff of the gang. With his shag brown hair and big jeans and big shirts as he walked their way with that smug grin on his face. When he reached the girls he came to a stop.  
  
"So, how are the two most beautiful ladies in the world?" he asked.  
  
"Xander!" scolds Cordy hitting his arm.  
  
"Stop hitting on me, Xand. Cordy doesn't appreciate it, neither do I and neither would Angel." Buffy laughed. Ever since she new him, Xander was such a big flirt to anything with a pair of long legs.  
  
Xander felt him self turn a deep red when he spotted Willow Rosenberg walking there way looking cheerfully as ever wearing her cute little blue jean overalls, and red shirt, sporting her short red hair that didn't pass her shoulders  
  
"Hey there's Will." Says Xander, desperately hoping it will change the subject  
  
"So, who needs my homework?" Willow asked giving them a cheerful smile then taking a few papers from her Scooby Doo folder and taking a seat across from Cordy and Buffy and sitting right next to Xander  
  
"Hey! We're not that predictable are we?" Buffy asked giving a little grin. When no one answers she says, "Okay, I guess we are." They all gave a little giggle Buffy took the paper from Willow and pulled out her pink pen.  
  
Just then Daniel 'Oz' Osborne walks over to his girlfriend and kisses Willow and sitting next to her placing his hand in hers.  
  
"Hi guys." He says. Oz was a little short blue hair guy with a pair of black pants and a short sleeve green shirt.  
  
"Hi! Mr.-I'm-too-good-too-talk-to-anyone-except-Willow." Mumble Cordy underneath her voice. Thinking nobody heard.  
  
"Cordy! Be nice!" scolds Xander shaking his finger at her.  
  
"Xand, we need to go have a talk." Cordy explained getting up from her seat along with Xander, pulling him towards the school hallway and leaving their friends behind  
  
"Trouble in paradise" Buffy giggled. She didn't like the fact that Xander and Cordelia have been fighting a lot. She spotted William Lovejoy also known as Spike to everyone. They had been best friends since they where babies he was a bleach blond babe with blue eyes and a nice body. He dressed rather punkish in tight black jeans and tight black shirts and arm boots. He spoke in a hot English accent. Along side him, was Liam O'Connor also known as Angel. He dressed in nice clothes and was very good looking, a nice body and nice brown puppy eyes and spiky brown hair He was Buffy's long term boyfriend and also Rupert Giles also know as Ripper he dressed very prep.  
  
"Hey Angel! Did you miss me?" asked Buffy sweetly, fully aware of the effect it had on both her boyfriend, Angel, and her best friend, Spike.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now be a good girl and copy your homework. We've only got five minutes 'til class starts." Angel replied, "Can I have a kiss," he added whispering into her ear and making her blush.  
  
"Let me finish copying my homework first" she said trying to work on her work when Angel kept ticking her stomach  
  
"Just one little kiss?" he pleaded  
  
"Not until I'm done with my homework" Buffy leaned and whispered into Angel air "Be nice to Spike, Angel, you know he's doesn't like the way you show me off in front of him"  
  
"But, Buffy . . ."  
  
"No buts, now let me get to work." she commands.  
  
"Fine." Angel pouts as the bell rings.  
  
"I'm done" she smiled Angel smiled back and leaned in for a kiss  
  
"Oh, we're late. I gotta go." Stutters Spike. Buffy and Angel do not reply as they were sharing an intimate kiss.  
  
"Get a room." Spike thought outloud.  
  
"Spike, man, lets get to class." Says Oz.  
  
"No, I'll wait for Buffy and Peaches here to finish." He says indicating that Peaches is Angel.  
  
"'Kay." says Oz.  
  
When Buffy and Angel finally pulled apart Spike said "Let's go, pet."  
  
"See you at lunch." Says Buffy turning back to her boyfriend.  
  
"I love you, Buffy." Replies Angel.  
  
"You, too." Says Buffy. And she walked out towards her next class  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Lunch~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Buffy sits down at her normal table. A few minutes later Will, Oz, Xander, Cordy, Spike, and Angel join her. "Hey, Angel, how ya been?" she asked happily.  
  
"Now, that I'm with you, I'm great." Angel replied, looking down at her with love.  
  
"Damn, she's got you trained like a dog." Says Ripper as he walks up.  
  
"Hey, Ripper! How are you?" asks Will.  
  
"Great! But I have a question for you guys." Answers Ripper.  
  
"Fire away." Says Buffy.  
  
"What would you guys say if I invited Harmony to the spring fling dance?" asks Ripper.  
  
"I'd say, and am saying, go for it!" Answers Cordy.  
  
"I don't know. Isn't she a bit stuck up? And what about the We-Hate- Harmony club? The club of which you are the president!" Replies Xander.  
  
"If you like her, ask her, if not, don't, and mate, ignore the whelp." Suggests Spike. Just then the bell rings to go to fifth period. "See you guys in seventh." Says Spike as Will, Oz, Xander, Cordy, and Ripper, get up to leave. "C'mon, luv, let's go to fifth." He says to Buffy.  
  
"Just a second." Says Buffy as she leans across the table to kiss Angel.  
  
"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers." Says Angel.  
  
"You, too." Replies Buffy 


	2. chapter two

A/N Thanks to Abby for the beta!! Girl You rock!! SleeplessDreamer I dunno if you reviewed the first one or not...Anyway here's Chapter two.  
  
"Great! Another boring english class to sit through." said Buffy to Spike as they walked through the door.  
  
"Don't worry, pet. Peaches and the rest of the gang will be here to entertain you."  
  
Just then the bell rang and Willow, Xander, Ripper, Angel, Oz, and Cordy walked in.  
  
"Hey guys." said Buffy.  
  
"You know what to do." said Miss Jones winking and pointing her fingers at them like they were guns.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel, "What are we doing tonight?" She asked  
  
"I dunno. I was thinking we could watch a movie."  
  
"What movie?" asked Willow.  
  
"Probably some bloody chick-flick." grumbled Spike.  
  
"I do not watch chick-flicks." protested Angel.  
  
"Please, Angel." Buffy. begged  
  
"Oh alright." Angel gave in.  
  
"Bloody hell! You really are a sodding nancy boy aren't you, Peaches?" laughed Spike.  
  
"I'm no fuckin' nancy boy, William."  
  
"Name's Spike, Poofter." yells Spike as he stands up.  
  
"You wanna fight?" yells Angel.  
  
"Bring it." says Spike as he brings his hands up to a defensive position. Angel throws the first punch and within seconds they're on the ground wrestling. Just then Miss Jones walked back into the room.  
  
"William Lovejoy and Liam O'Connor what are you doing?" she yelled.  
  
"It's Spike."  
  
"It's Angel." they yell at the same time.  
  
"Both of you come with me."  
  
"Somebody got busted. Ha ha." snickered Ripper, although a look from Miss Jones shut him up.  
  
When they got to the principal's office a ratty looking bald man came out.  
  
"Principal Snyder," said Miss Jones adressing the ratty looking man, "these two hellions were fighting in class." she pointed to Spike, who had a cut lip, and Angel, who had a black eye and numerous bruises on his face.  
  
"Well, we'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for them won't we?" sneered Snyder. "Follow me, boys." The three of them walk into his office. "So who's going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"He started it." each said while pointing to the other.  
  
"You're both suspended for two weeks and when you get back to school you'll have two weeks of detention and you'll be in charge of parent-teacher night. You'll have to work together." smiled Snyder evilly.  
  
When Spike got home that night his mom walked into his room, "Why the hell were you fighting in school, you fuckface?" She lifts up her hand as if to slap him, changes her mind and puts it back down. "If you ever pull another stunt as stupid as this, I will send you to live with your father." She then slaps him three times and leaves the room saying, "By the way, you're grounded for two weeks."  
  
!@#$%^&*()MEANWHILE!@#$%^&*()  
  
Buffy ariived at Angel's house and knocked on the door. A butler wearing a black suit and shite shirt with a black bowtie answered the door and said to Buffy, "Righ this way miss, Mr. Liam is expecting you." Buffy followed him up to the TV room. "Mr. Liam, your guest has arrived."  
  
"Hey, Buff."  
  
"Hey Angel." Buffy said walking over to Angel and kissing him passionately. Angel gets up and puts in the movie. "So what did you decide on?" asks Buffy, wondering if tonight was the night.  
  
"It's one i haven't seen before. It's called 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'." said Angel as he sat back down on the black leather couch.  
  
Buffy slid closer to Angel and started to say something but was interupted by Angel's mouthe covering hers. The continued to kiss and soon hands were roaming in places they shouldn't have been. "Don't like this. Not close enough." complained Buffy breathing heavily. She reached over to Angel's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Shortly thereafter she had his shirt off and he started on hers. Within moments neither had any clothes on.  
  
"Buffy, we should stop. I don't have any protection."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I trust you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
!@#$%^&*()The Next Day!@#$%^&*()  
  
Buffy grabs the phone. She dials a very familiar number. The phone rings and rings and rings. Finally a groggy voice says, "'lo."  
  
"Spike?" Buffy says sounding like she's going to cry.  
  
"Buffy? What happened?" Spike asks worriedly.  
  
"Well, Angel and I slept together last night." says Buffy.  
  
"And there's a problem with this? You and I have slept together lots of times." smirks Spike, knowing he's being a smart ass and hoping it'll cheer Buffy up.  
  
"No, we didn't sleep together we slept together, as in fucked, you know?" say Buffy in an annoyed way.  
  
"You did what with Peaches? Is that how you wanted me to react?"  
  
"No. I just don't like that you always crack jokes about him. I knew you weren't the one I should've told. I knew you'd do this. I just thought you know you being my best friend and all. I thought I could rely on you for some comfort."  
  
"Buffy, luv, I'm sorry. C'mon over."  
  
"Okay I'll be there in five."  
  
"Bye, pet."  
  
Five minutes later Buffy knocked on Spike's door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Buffy said as the tears started flowing.  
  
"What's wrong, pet? I thought you'd be happy about the poof, I mean, Angel."  
  
Buffy only cried harder so Spike pulled her into his arms for a hug. "He-We didn't use any protection." Buffy sobbed. "What if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Buffy, luv, don't worry. I'm sure Angel will be a great father is you are pregnant. But you aren't so don't worry." comforts Spike.  
  
TBC...so what did you think. To me it feels a little rushed but everyone I've asked says its not let me know. 


	3. Author's Note

This is just a little Author's note to make me feel special cuz today's my birthday.O and to let you all know that this update won't take as long as the last one cuz I've already got ch. 3 written I just have to send it to my beta then I'll post it.go me huh? By the way I'm 16 now incase anyone cares.which I doubt but who knows?? Lol 


End file.
